just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
McReary-Wilson Residence
The McReary-Wilson Residence is the house that the McReary-Wilson Family live in, and is the main setting of Sibling Rivalries. It also returns in Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter as the secondary setting of the series. Description The house is two stories with a big field in front (as mentioned in "Hello, Wisconsin!") and an easily accessible roof with a grill and chair up on top. The house also has three windows in front. Places in the House First Floor Living Room ]] The living room is first seen in the Season 1 comic "Gonzales Vs. McReary", and, since late Season 2, has been the primary setting of the series. In its first appearance, it doesn't have much detail, with only a couch seen in the background. In "Yearning to be Young", the living room has been slightly changed, with a coffee table seen in front of the couch. A TV is also in the living room (it is a normal box TV in "Yearning to be Young" and a flatscreen TV in "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round" and every comic after). In "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round", the living room has been completely redesigned since its cameo appearance in Season 1. There is now three couches, all surrounding the coffee table (the McReary siblings all sit together in the middle couch directly in front of the coffee table, and have been seen sitting there in many comics). A sliding window and PC are seen to the left of the TV (the PC first appears in "A Day With Drew Brees", but was changed to an iPeach, which resembles the real-life iMac, in the Season 4 comic "Feeling Peachy"). The door to Maureen McReary and Hector Wilson (the siblings' parents)'s room appears to the right of the TV. Since Season 3, the door to the guest room appears behind the middle couch. Kitchen The kitchen is first seen in the Season 1 comic "The McRearys Get Schooled!", and much like the living room, has underwent many changes in the series's first two years. In its first appearance, there is a staircase (leading to the McReary siblings' room), with the refrigerator and sink to the right. Walking straight from the stairs takes you to the dining table, which is a simple round table, with a window behind it. The backyard door is behind Maureen's chair (although it may be the living room door, since Gerry is seen coming from it). The kitchen table is briefly seen later in "Yearning to be Young", although here it appears in a different position. The kitchen is slightly changed and briefly appears in the Season 2 comic "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round", revealed to be right to Maureen's room, along with a counter seen which stretches to the wall with the hallway. This change is later featured in "A Day With Drew Brees" and "Dodgeball Mishap", along with the said counter becoming more detailed overtime. Beginning in the Season 3 comic "Best Brother", a window is in the back of the table, with the refrigerator and some cabinets to the right. Gerry's Bedroom Gerry's room has remained almost the same since the first comic. It is football-themed, with the bed being football-shaped (the pillow looks like a football and blanket says "Touchdown!", but in the Season 2 comic "A Day With Drew Brees", it has a football on it). The dresser has football-shaped handles, football-shaped lamp, football cards, and football-shaped clock. In "Frightful Football Reunions", a radio is seen in the room (which strangely isn't football-themed, although it may be Joel Gonzales' own radio, as he listens to his music on it). A curtain with "NFL" written on it, a box reading "Box o' Football Player Figures" and "Box o' Football Cards", football-shaped rug, and football-shaped TV are the last features of the room. Maureen and Hector Wilson's Bedroom The bedroom of the McReary siblings' room is near the kitchen. It has never appeared yet in the series, although in the map of the house, there was shown to be the master bedroom, a bathroom, and a closet in the room. Bathroom The first floor bathroom is right across from Gerry's room. It briefly appeared in the Season 4 comic "A Family Pet", when Salvador Real goes in there while he is trying to find Spencer The Dog. Guest Room This section will be added soon.. Second Floor Closet As shown in the map of the house, there is a closet straight ahead from the stairs. It has yet to appear in the series. Laundry Room The laundry room is right from the stairs, although it has also yet to appear in the series. It appeared in the map of the house. Packie and Francis' Bedroom in Season 3]] The room of the story's two main characters has had some slight changed since the first comic. Their room is next to the right of Derrick and Kate's room. To the left of the main door (although in "Hello, Wisconsin!" it's in front of the bunkbed) is a small TV on a table. A DirecTV box and PS3 (seen only from the Season 3 comic "Best Brother" on) are next to the TV. The DVDs and video games are in a crate (also, an Eminem poster is above the crate). A toy box (seen to have Francis' baby pictures) is in the corner of the room (but moved next to the DVD crate overtime). It is black in "Hello, Wisconsin!", but white in" Best Brother". The bunkbed Packie and Francis sleep on (Packie on bottom and Francis on top) is to the left of the room in the first comic, but later moved to the right. Two windows are seen in the comic. There is a rug on the floor and a closet being near the end of the room. Starting with the Season 4 comic "One Tough Break-Up", the room has once again been slightly changed. The TV is now a flatscreen, and is on the wall. Right below it is the drawers, with the DirecTV box, PS3, and movies on the top of the drawers. Aiden Wilson, the McReary siblings' baby half-brother, is said to now share Packie and Francis's room, although he hasnt actually been seen in their room yet. Derrick and Kate's Bedroom Derrick and Kate's room has been virtually unchanged since the first comic. The room is separated into two sides, the left being Derrick's side, and right being Kate's side. Derrick's side includes: a desk with lamp, a rug with math symbols on it (multiplication, addition, subtraction, division, and equal signs), and poster saying "I ♥ Math". Kate's side includes: a toy box, a heart-shaped rug, a desk where Kate can do her makeup at, a poster saying "Ballerinas", and a dollhouse. The bed is in the middle of the two sides, with Kate's side on the right being represented by a heart on the blanket, and Derrick's side on the left having no indications. Bathroom The second floor bathroom has never appeared yet in the series, although it appeared in the map of the house. In "Hello, Wisconsin!", Francis mentions that the toilet seat is heated (although it is possible that every toilet in the house is heated). Trivia * Gerry and Maureen (until "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)") are the only characters to not share a room with another family member. * The Season 1 comic "Yearning to be Young", is the only comic to entirely take place inside the house; the outside world is never seen. **The Season 3 comic "Best Brother" also takes place entirely at the house, although unlike the earlier comic, the front yard appears. * The house lacks an attic and basement. Appearances ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction (seen in a photo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series The house appears in every comic of the series, except for the following comics: * The Big Trade-Off * The Curse of the Milderbeast * Locker 239 * The McRearys' Halloween Special! * The Pool Date * The Lockdown ;Sibling Rivalries The Next Chapter The house appears in every comic of the series, except for the following comics: * Welcome Freshmen Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Settings